I MISS YOU ONESHOT
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: This is a song fic ONESHOT. He's gone from her... and all she can do is cry.. Why did he have to leave? The song i used was I Miss You by Miley Cyrus


_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

Holding a picture.. She remembered the time when he called her his angel... he told her that all the time.. She was remembering when he held her in his arms.. How his muscular arms wrapped softly around her body... Him making sure he never hurt her and letting her sink into his chest when she had a bad day... She smiled through her tears...

She couldnt beleive that he was gone... He was there just last week... Protecting her from everything bad... Making her happy when she was sad, Letting her cry on his shoulder if she had a bad day..

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

She missed everything about him.. Why did he have to leave her? She missed his smile, His heart, his love... but most of all she missed him... She cries everynight... Just waiting fir him to return.... But he never will... he will never come back... He's moved on... maybe to a better place.. Who knows... but one things for sure... She misses him... She knows it will take SOO long for her to let him go.. but she doesnt want to let him go completley.. She knows that he is watching her... And she wont let him go completley cause.. he was the first person she fell inlove with, the first person who she felt truely connected to.. The only one who understood her, and she was the only one that understood him... She had friends that will help her.. Good friends too... But as she lets the tears fall down her now tear stained cheeks... She cant help but feel her heart aching.. Aching for him to come back. She wants him back now...

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

9 months later she is over it.. Not completely.. Yeah she still cries alot... but she knows she will see him again... She is in her WWE Divas championship match... If she wins it could be her 5th title she's held in the WWE... She hit Maryse with her finisher and WON!! "Here is your winner... and the NEW WWE Divas Champion... MICKIE JAMES" Mickie smiled... She held the title up high.. She blew a kiss up to the air.. Knowing that her one true love was watching... She let a tear escape her eyes... She had her life back on track... and she was finally doing what he wanted her to do.. and what she wanted to do all along...

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

She walked backstage... She finally knew he was in a better place... She knew that he had done what he needed to and that he's gone... _He's Where he needs to be_ She thought... _Even though it's not here with me..._ She was wrapped up in hugs by all her closests friends... Melina, Jeff, Layla, Cody, Ted, Kelly, Maria and Evan... "CONGRATS" Mickie couldnt help but smile... "He would of wanted this Micks... for you to be happy" Ted said... "i know" Mickie simply replied looking up... "I know"

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

"I miss you Randy Orton... I miss you, your smile, your love, and ytou being here with me... I love you Randy" Mickie said as she spoke to herself... Holding a picture of them... She finally had the courage to put it where it belonged... In her room.. Next to her bed...

"I miss You" She whispered


End file.
